Take a Chance on Me
by CissyBella1905
Summary: All Hermione wanted was to prove herself. But when things don't go the way she plans, she uses her timeturner to go to the past and change Snape's mind about letting her. Add the Weasley twins and things are bound to awry. and now she's stuck in the past
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

'Professor, may I ask you something?' I asked as I stepped near his desk. He was leaning over a potion stirring it and muttering to himself. 'What is it, Hermione?' He asked not looking away from his potion. 'I would like to teach a class.' I said quietly. 'First, that was not a question and second, no.' He said giving me a pointed look before turning back to his potion.

'Why not? I've been your apprentice for over a year. I am your best student. Why won't you give me this chance?' I asked. He looked at me and smiled. 'You are far too young to teach a class to your peers and while yes, you are my best student, I cannot in good conscience allow you to teach a class.' He said sighing.

'You know what I think? I think you feel threatened by me. You think I want your job.' I said in anger. I regretted it the moment I said it but I was far too angry to apologize. 'As if I would lose this job to a silly little girl like you.' He snarled at me. 'You are just an overgrown, greasy bat of a man. I don't even know why I accepted this position and I don't know why I have a relationship with you.' I snapped at him before turning and stomping out of his private offices.

I stomped up the stairs and through the great hall heading for Hogsmeade where I could apparate to the Burrow. Lately I'd been seeking Molly Weasley's advice when it came to Severus. He'd been so hard headed as of late that I'd been visiting the Burrow almost daily.

I reached the wards of Hogwarts within minutes and immediately turned on the spot. I disappeared with a sharp crack and reappeared in the garden of the Burrow. I went to the back door and knocked. 'Hermione! What a lovely surprise. Come to see mum?' One of the twins asked when he opened the door.

'Yes, I was hoping to talk to your mum. Is she around?' I asked. 'Nope, 'fraid not.' Fred (I think) said. 'Went with our dad to Diagon Alley she did.' George said. 'Not sure when she'll be back, could be hours.' Fred said.

'I really need to talk to her about Severus.' I said quietly. 'Severus? As in Severus Snape?' George (I think) asked. I nodded. 'Right nasty git that one.' Fred said. 'Total wanker. Doesn't care about anyone.' George said. 'Hates everyone. Why do you want to talk to Mum about to him?' Fred asked.

'I am his apprentice. I asked him if I could take charge of one of his lessons and he laughed in my face!' I said suddenly angry all over again. He'd laughed in my face. I noticed Fred hand me a drink. 'He doesn't know what he's talking about. I am his best student. He should be asking me to take care of his lessons, not the other way around!' I said as I started to rant.

I took a sip of the drink and looked at the twins. 'So what are you going to do about it?' They asked. 'I'm going to go back and stop the fight from happening. Maybe then I can convince him that I can truly teach my peers.' I said as I reached into my shirt and pulled my time-turner out. 'Stupid annoying git, Doesn't know what he's talking about. I'll show him.' I said as I turned the timer turner. I let the turner go and closed my eyes. 'I'm going to do this right.' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

I opened my eyes to find myself standing in the middle of a train platform. 'How did I get here?' I thought as I walked by the students scurrying to get onto the train and saying goodbye to their parents.

I felt someone knock into me as I stood there. 'Oh, excuse me.' A female voice said. I looked up into the eyes of a much younger version of Narcissa Malfoy. I gaped as she helped me to my feet and I dusted myself off.

'I'm Narcissa Black.' She said holding out her hand. 'Hermione.' I said shaking her hand. 'Do you have anyone to sit with on the train?' She asked. I shook my head. 'Come and sit with me and my sisters.' She said taking my hand and dragging me towards the train.

'Oh Merlin.' I thought as she dragged me towards the Slytherin carriage. She pushed the door open and smiled. 'Bella! Come see the new girl I met!' She called. A willowy dark haired girl stood up and crossed the train. 'Who is she? I've never seen her before?' the much younger Bellatrix Lestrange asked.

'Her name is Hermione, Bella.' Narcissa said proudly. 'You're a first year aren't you?' Bella asked looking me up and down. I looked down to see that my body had indeed lost the curves it had gained during my 5th and 6th year.

I nodded slowly wondering what had happened. 'I'm Bella Black. You've already met my younger sister Cissy.' She said. I couldn't believe that this young woman would become one of the maniacal, deadly, and utterly relentless Death Eaters I've ever had the displeasure of meeting.

'I'm Hermione Granger.' I said. 'Pleasure. Have you met anyone else yet?' She asked. I shook my head 'It's a good thing Cissy was able to find you before you went making friends with the wrong sort.' She said smirking.

'Wrong sort?' I asked. 'You know half bloods, mudbloods, and the like.' She said as she glared at the Gryffindor carriage. I sucked in a breath. I kept my silence about the fact that I was a muggleborn and that I'd had been or rather would be in Gryffindor in the not so distant future.

She turned back to me and smiled. Really smiled, the smirk she would favor in the future was no where to be found. I smiled back as Cissy led me to the compartment that the older Slytherin students were sitting in and began to introduce me to her sisters' friends. 'I would have been hexed into oblivion if I had done this when I was a first year.' I thought as I waved to everyone in turn.

I took a seat and smiled when Narcissa handed me a book to borrow. 'Hogwarts: A History, if she only knew.' I thought as I opened the book and curled up next to the window completely engrossed in the book as was my usual fashion.

I looked up from the book that I'd borrowed from Narcissa to see that we had arrived at Hogsmeade. I was sitting in robes that had appeared in a backpack with my name on it. I wondered who had sent them and silently thanked Merlin for them.

I knew as soon as I got to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore would help straighten everything out and I would be able to return to my own time before something happened that would really mess up my future. I stood after the train had lurched to a stop and followed Narcissa to the platform; my bag was already with the trunks that would go to the dorms once the first years had been sorted.

I stopped suddenly when I realized that I would be sorted again. I had been terrified when McGonagall had called my name the first time, seven years years ago. Narcissa looked back at me when she realized that I wasn't coming.

'Are you okay?' She said as she took my hand. I shook my head to clear it. 'I'm just nervous. I heard that we had to stand in front of the entire school to be sorted. I'm shy when it comes to large crowds.' I said quietly. 'Don't worry, it's not nearly as nerve racking as you think it should be. Bella and Domeda told me that you just have to stand with the sorting hat on your head and it'll shout the house that you've been sorted into.' She said as she dragged me towards a younger Hagrid who was gathering the first years.

I watched in awe as we sailed across the Black Lake. Hogwarts Castle was all aglow and I felt a sense of nostalgia as I looked up at it. Narcissa nudged me when the boats landed on the shore. I looked to see her smiling. The few times that I'd met Narcissa had been while she was shopping with Draco and she'd nearly always had a look of disgust fixed upon her features. It was a nice change to see her smile.

Hagrid directed us to go into the castle and up the first flight of stairs and wait for the Deputy Headmaster. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but thought nothing of it as I followed my 'classmates' into the castle.

I stood next Narcissa as we waited to be greeted. I gaped in confusion as Professor Dumbledore came to greet the first years with Professor McGonagall walking a few steps behind him.

'Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, your Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmaster for this year. Now, in just a few minutes you will pass through the doors behind me and join your fellow classmates. But before you take your seats and enjoy your feast, you must be sorted into your houses. There is Brave Gryffindor, Loyal Hufflepuff, Witty Ravenclaw, and Cunning Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like a large family. Successes will earn you points and disregarding the rules will lose you points.' He said looking at the crowd.

I took a moment to see the rest of the students. I saw Lily Evans, Harry's mum standing near the top of the staircase as we waited. James Potter stood with his soon to be comrades in arms, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. I looked at the back of group and saw the younger version of the future dungeon bat that I would someday, somehow fall in love with, bowing his head allowing his hair to hang in his face.

I turned back as Dumbledore appeared and waved his hand to open the door. 'Miss Granger, a word.' McGonagall said from behind me. I looked at Narcissa, shrugged, and motion for her to continue without me.

I turned to my future headmistress and followed her. 'How are you enjoying your trip to the past Miss Granger?' She asked as soon as the door to her office closed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have this story and another story going here. I would appreciate it if you would show me some love and write a review. It takes about 5 minutes and it really makes my day. I admit that I have not been paying attention to this story but I hope to get the story up to 20 chapters. I hope that you'll continue to read it and enjoy it :) By the way, this story is told in Hermione's POV if you haven't caught on by now. There might be a time or two that I might switch to Severus' POV just to give a bit of perspective. I understand that it might be confusing but, it's just the way I plan to write it.

CissyBella1905

Chapter Two

I looked Professor McGonagall, confused that she knew I was from the future. 'Your mannerisms and confused look on your face when you saw Professor Dumbledore greet the first years gave you away. That and well, your name appeared on the roster a mere 4 hours before you arrived on the Hogwarts Express.' She said with a knowing smile.

'I didn't mean to come back this far.' I said sheepishly. 'What happened, Miss Granger? I am sure that my future self would tell you what I'm telling you now. There are laws in place to keep events like this from happening. Explain yourself.' She said.

I drew in a breath. 'I honestly didn't mean to come back this far. I'd only meant to go back an hour to prevent myself from upsetting someone I care very much about, all because I was being childish.' I said hanging my head.

'I can assure you Miss Granger, the time stream is already altered simply because you met the Black sisters. You can tell me why you went back in time.' She said with a slight smile. 'It is a long story.' I said quietly. She looked up at the magical clock on the wall. 'We will continue this conversation after the sorting. You are to be re-sorted since in this time, you aren't supposed to exist yet.' She said as she stood.

'What?' I said. 'Think of it as a learning experience. Besides, the sorting hat will probably place you in the same house you will be in, in the future.' She said as we walked towards the Great Hall. She opened the door and we slipped in almost unnoticed.

Narcissa beckoned me to stand next to her.

'Black, Narcissa.' Dumbledore said.

Narcissa looked at me then went towards the stool and sat daintily on the edge of it. Dumbledore put the hat on her head and it suddenly shouted. 'Slytherin!'

'Black, Sirius.' Dumbledore called.

I watched as Narcissa trotted down the stairs as her cousin approached the stool. Narcissa simply ignored Sirius as she went to take a seat next to her sister at the Slytherin table. I watched as they whispered to each other and then waved at me.

'Gryffindor!' The hat shouted after sitting on Sirius' head for nearly 5 minutes. The Gryffindor table roared its approval as its newest house mate joined the table. I noticed that Bella glared at Sirius as he was congratulated.

I watched as student after student walked up to the stool and was sorted into one of the four houses. I smiled when 'Evans, Lily' called. Her hair was almost the shade of Ginny's and she was as tall as I was. She beamed when 'Gryffindor' was shouted and hopped off the stool to join Sirius and the rest of her classmates, but not before smiling at Severus.

'Granger, Hermione.' Professor Dumbledore called. I took a deep cleansing breath before I climbed the steps to the stool. He smiled down at me as he placed the hat on my head. 'I'll probably be put in Gryffindor again, I mean I don't have enough of the qualities for the other houses… I mean really, why no….?' I thought as the hat shouted 'SLYTHERIN!'

'What?' I said aloud. I looked at the Slytherin table that had erupted in cheers. I looked up at Dumbledore. He looked down at me with a twinkle in his eye. I stood on wobbly legs and began to walk towards the Slytherin table. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all looked at me in distain. 'Pity, she is pretty.' I hear Remus say to James. I blushed.

I felt the room start to wobble as my eyes threatened to roll back in my head. I looked at the rest of the students as my breath came in short pants. I gulped and tried to control my breathing as I slowly walked towards the Slytherin table.

I stumbled on the bottom step and felt a hand touch my arm to steady me. I turned to meet the dark brown eyes of a much younger Severus Snape. 'Are you okay?' He said his voice slightly higher than the deep bass I'd known it as. I looked back at Dumbledore and then at Snape before my eyes rolled back in my head and I fainted.

Several hours later

I woke with a start and immediately regretted sitting up so quickly. I groaned and touched my hand to my head. 'Merlin, we thought you were going to be out for the entire term. Glad you are awake.' Narcissa said as she moved to sit on the end of the bed.

'What happened?' I asked as I lay back down. 'You passed out. That new kid, Snape caught you.' She said. I groaned. 'I feel like I was run over.' I said. 'Should I get Madame Pomfrey?' She said suddenly nervous. I shook my head. 'No, I'm fine, just need to rest a bit. I can't believe I fainted.' I said as Madame Pomfrey came around the curtain.

'How are we feeling Miss Granger?' She said as she put a hand on my forehead. 'I'm fine. It was just a little fainting spell. Really, I had a case of nerves.' I said as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

'I will be the judge of that Miss Granger.' She said as she stilled me as I tried to get out of the bed. I groaned inwardly as Bella and a young man came into the room. 'How are you Hermione?' She asked as Madame Pomfrey started her battery of tests to ensure that I was in fact well enough to attend classes tomorrow.

I sat on the edge of my bed and crossed my arms as she waved her wand and looked at the diagnostic report. She sighed, 'I still want to keep you overnight.' She said. My head snapped up at her words. 'I am absolutely fine Madame Pomfrey. I took a little tumble. I don't need to stay overnight.' I said protesting her request.

She was about to tell me that I was in need of more care when Professor Dumbledore entered the hospital wing with Minerva McGonagall by his side. They approached my bed and Professor Dumbledore nodded to Madame Pomfrey.

'I see you're awake after your fainting spell. How are you my dear?' he asked. 'I'm perfectly fine as I have been telling everyone since I woke up.' I said. 'Poppy, Miss Black, Mr. Lestrange, and Miss Black, if you'll excuse us? Professor McGonagall and I would like to have a word alone with Miss Granger.' Dumbledore said.

'We'll talk later, yea?' Cissy said. I nodded and watched as she exited with Bella and her friend.

'Miss Granger, please explain to us how you came to be in this time.' Dumbledore said. I pulled my necklace out from behind my shirt and showed him. 'I only meant to go back a few hours but I was angry and wasn't paying attention to how many times I turned the time turner.' I said. Even in this time, he could still make me feel ashamed of myself for wrongdoing.

'I'm sure both of our future selves explained the dangers of the time turner. You used it in anger.' He said. I could only nod as he lectured me. 'Until we can find a way to get you home safely, I'm afraid you are stuck in this time Miss Granger. As the sorting hat put you in Slytherin, you will remain in the house. I must warn Miss Granger, do not allow them the knowledge that you are a muggleborn. For now, you are my niece from Northern England, making you a pureblood.' He said.

I nodded agreeing to what he'd said. 'I have to ask you to not to reveal anything from the future. Just you being here in this time will have already reshaped it.' He said. 'I understand Professor.' I said. 'I'll tell Poppy to allow you to attend classes tomorrow. I'm afraid I cannot persuade Poppy to allow you to leave without staying at least overnight as I'm sure you're well aware.' He said with a twinkle in his eye.

'Professor, do you know if I will ever return home?' I asked. 'Magic is fickle, my dear. We can only control it to an extent. I will have Professor Slughorn get to work on his time travel potion and maybe Professor Flitwick can work on a time traveling portkey.' He said with a thoughtful smile and a twinkle in his eye.

'Damn that twinkle of his.' I thought as I nodded. 'I think we should leave Miss Granger to her rest. Don't you my dear?' He said as he led Professor McGonagall from the hospital wing. 'This is unfair.' I thought as I watched them leave.

I lay back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. 'What a fine mess this turned into.' I thought. I smacked my forehead and rolled over. I pulled the necklace from beneath my shirt and looked at it. 'If only it could take me back to the future.' I said as I looked over the spinning hour glass.

The little dials showed the different time measurements and as I had suspected, someone had moved it to years. 'Fred and George, if I ever get back to our time, I swear I'll kill you.' I thought as I tucked the necklace back into my shirt.

I allowed myself a few moments before I sank back into what I would have wished to me a blissful sleep. It was far from it.


End file.
